


Let's Hit The Ground

by yellouve



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellouve/pseuds/yellouve
Summary: “But you probably have friends your own age now Lou, it’s ok if you don’t want to be my friend anymore” Harry mumbled, not wanting to make eye contact with the older boy while basically giving him an out of their friendship, when really there is nothing he would hate more than for Louis to stop being friends with him.“Harry, I don’t ever want to stop being your best friend. I’m not going to leave you. Promise.” Louis speaks, trying to get the younger boy to look at him. It worked.Harry looks up at Louis with a shy smile on his face and rosy cheeks “Promise?” He questions.“I promise.” Louis says back, grabbing Harry’s hand and giving it a squeeze before they bothreturned to their pizza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff, honestly that's all it is. 
> 
> Title from Tyrants by Catfish & The Bottlemen

When Louis was 6, Harry was 4. 

For what seemed like the entire 4 years Harry had been alive, the two had been glued together. Louis tried to blame it on how close their families were but he knew he was just as fond of the younger boy as he was of his younger sister.  
Louis would spend every second he could with the toddler, trying to teach him how to kick a ball in his back garden, or trying to get his first word to be Louis (his first word ended up being Lou, which Louis is just as pleased with).  
The older boy always passed up offers from kids his own age to go and spend time with them, which was what was supposed to be happening really. Louis knew he should be playing with kids in his class, he should be at the park with Zayn and Liam, not spending all of his time playing with a toddler. He just couldn’t find it in himself to care though, Harry was fun and looked up to Louis, how could he not want to spend his time with a boy that essentially idolises him. 

 

On the day Harry turned 4, he decided he wanted to stay at home and not go out with his Mum and Sister. His mum recalls Harry’s exact words being “If we go without Louis, i’ll miss him and I won’t have fun” with a tiny pout on his face. As soon as her son gave him the puppy dog eyes that he seemed to have mastered perfectly Anne couldn’t find it in herself to say no and just called Jay to bring Louis round if he was free.  
Harry being Harry and Louis being Louis, the boy jumped at the chance to go and spend the day with his younger best friend.  
As soon as the doorbell rang Harry ran down the stairs from his room to get to the door, only for his sister Gemma to have got there first and already greeted Louis.  
“Lou!” Harry yelled, immediately beaming. His smile was as toothy as a four year olds could be and his little dimples were indenting his cheeks.  
“Hi Haz. Happy Birthday!” Louis said back enthusiastically, going to hug the smaller boy in front of him. “I don’t have your present because Mum and Lottie wanted us to give it to you together.”  
Harry pulls away from the older boy's arms “It’s ok, Lou. I don’t need a present” He says as he grabs Louis hand and pulls him towards the back garden.  
“What are we doing, Haz?” Louis puzzles  
“I want to show you something, I was playing football with Gem yesterday and I scored a goal, I want you to see me do it again!” The younger boy practically yells, excited to impress his best friend.

 

That day, Louis and Harry spent all day together. Harry showing Louis exactly how he scored against his sister the day before and Louis teaching him loads more about the game.  
They eventually got called back inside by Anne before it got dark out, luring them in with pizza and lemonade. Anne left him them both in the kitchen to eat there dinner alone, figuring they’d probably be more comfortable just the two of them rather than her stood in there too.  
“Thanks for spending my birthday with me, Lou” Harry said, looking over the top of his glass of lemonade which covered half of his face.  
“You don’t need to thank me for spending the day with my best friend, Harry. I had fun.” Louis replied, sending a smile Harry’s way which Harry happily returned while blushing slightly.  
“But you probably have friends your own age now Lou, it’s ok if you don’t want to be my friend anymore” Harry mumbled, not wanting to make eye contact with the older boy while basically giving him an out of their friendship, when really there is nothing he would hate more than for Louis to stop being friends with him.  
“Harry, I don’t ever want to stop being your best friend. I’m not going to leave you. Promise.” Louis speaks, trying to get the younger boy to look at him. It worked.  
Harry looks up at Louis with a shy smile on his face and rosy cheeks “Promise?” He questions.  
“I promise.” Louis says back, grabbing Harry’s hand and giving it a squeeze before they both  
returned to their pizza.

 

10 years later, and Louis was still sticking to his promise.  
Sure things were a little harder than they were when they were a 4 and a 6 year old to being a 14 and a 16 year old but Louis loved Harry even more than he used to when they were kids.  
He’s tried to imagine what would happen is Louis went his way with his friends in his class and Harry went another way with his friends, but the thought causes him physical pain, which he knows isn’t normal. 

 

Harry and Louis told eachother everything, they both figured out around the same time that they weren’t interested in girls the same way there friends were. Sure, they both liked girls, but only as friends, neither of them wanted a girlfriend but they both voiced that they wouldn’t have a problem with a boyfriend.  
That conversation was a year ago. Harry was 13 and Louis was 15. Neither of the boys told anyone else that they’d discovered they were gay, keeping it a secret between themselves.  
Until a girl, Eleanor, wouldn’t leave Louis alone.  
7 of them were sat at their normal table, Louis, Harry and Perrie on one side of the table, Zayn, Liam, Niall and Jade on the other. They always sat together at breaks and lunch seen as some of them didn’t have any lessons together.  
Louis and Harry were sat ridiculously close compared to the rest of their friends, the rest of them used to it and would probably find it weirder if they left any space between the both of them. They were all in mid conversation when Eleanor approached them and immediately tried to sit herself next to Louis, everyone looked at each other confused as to why someone that isn’t part of their group has sat with them, someone none of them can ever remember speaking to as well.  
“Hi Louis!” The new girl practically yells, making everyone at the table go wide eyed.  
“Um, hi?” Louis says back, making his greeting sound like a question has he’s not entirely sure who this girl is and why sher knows who he is.  
“So, um. I know we haven’t really spoken before, but I told my friends that I have a crush on you and they told me to just come over and ask you out.” Eleanor says, with a little too much confidence, like she’s certain Louis will agree to be her boyfriends on the spot.  
Before Louis replies he feels a hand grip his knee firmly under the table, he knows straight away that it’s Harry and knows exactly what kind of message he’s trying to convey to Louis.  
“I’m flattered, I really am, but uh. You’re not my type, I guess? Sorry.” Louis utters, trying to seem as sincere as he can.  
“I’m not your type? What do you mean? What’s wrong with me?” Eleanor questions looking incredibly angry at the boy next to her “Do you think i’m ugly? What could there possibly be about me that you don’t like? Do you like someone else?” She continues rambling, and it really begins to bug Louis. He doesn’t know how to get her to shut up without just telling the truth. So that’s what he does.  
“Listen, you’re not ugly, but you’re not my type. Don’t take it personally, but I wouldn’t date these two either.” He gestures at Perrie and Jade.  
“Charming” Perrie mutters under her breath.  
“Quite frankly. I like someone and that has nothing to do with their being something wrong with you. You’re just not what i’m looking for I guess.” Louis blurts out, trying to sound casual when he’s actually terrified of what this girl is gonna say next.  
“Ok so you like someone else, but who is better than me? I don’t get you, Louis” Eleanor says with a bitter town to her voice.  
“You’re just being rude now, I like someone else, and they’re a boy, so when I say it wouldn’t work out, I mean, it really wouldn’t work out, love.” Louis bites back, with a patronising tone to his voice.  
As soon as Louis announces that he has a crush on a boy the entire table falls silent, Harry being the one to break it.  
“I think you best go now.” Harry says to Eleanor, keeping his hand still firmly placed on his best friend's knee, trying to comfort him, understanding how hard that will have been for the boy. 

 

After Eleanor leaves the table they all fall back into their previous conversations, acting like nothing just happened, which Louis is incredibly grateful for.

 

After school finished Harry and Louis walked back home together, them both opting to go to Louis’ after school today instead of Harry’s. As soon as they get into the house they both run up the stairs to Louis room, ready to binge watch whatever they’d decided this week., but instead Harry just sits himself on Louis bed, pouting.  
“Harry? What’s wrong?” Louis asks, worry in his voice.  
“Who is it? Is it Zayn? Because i’m sorry to say that he has a pretty obvious thing for Perrie.” Harry says with a sharpness to his voice.  
“What are you talking about? Is this about what happened at lunch? God Harry, no. I don’t like Zayn, but it’s nice to know how supportive you’d be if it was.” Louis replies, sarcasm evident in his tone.  
“Then who? Who is it?” Harry asks, as his voice cracks a bit towards the end.  
“Harry, are you crying? Oh my God, Harry what’s wrong?” The older boy says as he sits next to him and tries to wrap his arms around the crying boy on his bed, but Harry won’t let him. He pushes himself up off the bed and stands in front of Louis.  
“You don’t understand why i’m upset? It isn’t obvious? I’m 14 and i’m experiencing feelings that most kids my age don’t feel for a few more years. I’m literally in love with my best friend and he has no idea and he likes someone else! How don’t you see that? How can you be asking me what’s wrong when it’s so clear?” Harry shouts back at Louis, completely not caring that’d he’d just blurted out everything he’d been trying to keep a secret for God knows how long.  
“You’re-You’re in love with me?” Louis asks, voice shaky as he can’t believe what the boy has just told him.  
“Yeah, of course I am! Like it hasn’t been obvious since we were kids, Louis!” Harry continues yelling, getting angrier and angrier at the older boy.  
“Harry it’s you, I was talking about you.” Louis mutters quietly, but loud enough that he knows Harry will hear.  
“What do you mean, you were talking about me? I’ve just told you i’m in love with you and you’re trying to make it into a joke? What the fuck, Louis?” Harry barks at the other boy.  
Louis doesn’t know what to say, words have never been his strong suit and he did basically just tell Harry what he wanted to tell him but the boy is choosing not believe him. So he does the only thing he think will be able to convince Harry that he feels the same. He gets up off the bed and take the step making him right in front of Harry, He leans in, he can feel Harry’s breath begin to quicken. Before Harry can say anything, there are a pair of lips on his, and immediately anything he was going to say is gone, all he can think of is that his best friend since he was literally a baby, is kissing him, after he told him he was in love with him. Harry can feel his heartbeat get faster and faster and he’s sure Louis can too.  
Louis pulls back, the kiss was only chaste but he felt like it conveyed everything he needed to say.  
“Lou, why-why did you kiss me?” Harry asks shakily, still not completely understanding why Louis just did that, still feeling as though this is all a joke.  
Louis sighs, and sits back on the bed and puts his head in his hands. “For fuck sake Harry, do I need to spell it out for you? I love you. I love you, I meant you, you are the boy that I like, how much simpler can it be, Harry?”  
“You love me?” Harry says quietly, biting his lip and playing with his hands. Louis laughs and Harry immediately frowns, going back to thinking it was a joke. “Oh” Harry mumbles after he hears Louis laugh.  
“No, Harry. I’m laughing because we’re both so stupid. Of course I love you, Harry. I can’t imagine a life where I wasn’t in love with you. I can’t imagine a life without you at all.” Louis utters, looking up from his hands to see the blushing lanky boy in front of him.  
“I love you too, Lou.” Is all Harry says back, not knowing what else to say in this moment. 

 

Neither boys really know what to do after that so they fall back into their usual routine. They turn on the TV and binge watch re-runs of Friends. They find themselves cuddling, like they usually do, Harry with his arms wrapped around Louis and Louis’ head resting on Harry’s shoulder.  
“Lou” Harry practically whispers.  
“Yeah, Haz?” Louis replies, just as quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful bubble they have surrounding them.  
“Um, are-are you my-my boyfriend now?” Harry questions, his voice still as shaky as it was earlier on.  
“Well Harry, do you want me to be your boyfriend?”  
“Yes. Yes, I do.” Harry answer quickly making Louis giggle softly.  
“And I want you to be my boyfriend, so if we both want to be together, then yes. I am your boyfriend.” Louis responds, with an easy confidence in his voice.  
“Promise? Promise you want to be my boyfriend, Lou?” Harry asks, uncertainty in his voice.  
“I promise” Louis says back, looking up at his boyfriend and placing a kiss on his cheek, before turning back towards the TV.

 

Another 10 years down the line and Louis has still kept his promise.  
Only this time, he’s not only promising to be Harry’s best friend and to never leave him, he’s promising to always love his fiance. 

 

Harry and Louis are both stood at the alter. The ceremony has only just started and they’re both listening to the Priest while staring at each other, both teary eyed.  
All of their friends and family are sat in the church, they both spot their Mums sat next to each other, already sobbing in the first row, they both spot Niall as well, unsurprisingly in the same state as their mothers. 

 

The Priest finishes his first part of the speech, Louis and Harry now start paying full attention to what is being said and trying to tear their eyes away from one another.  
They both say ‘I do’ whenever it’s needed, both wearing large smiles and glossy eyes. 

 

“Now, I understand you have both prepared your own vows, yes?” The Priest speaks.  
“Yes” Harry and Louis both say in unison.  
The Priest nods towards Harry, encouraging him to begin his vows.  
“Louis, I have loved you for what has seemed like forever, for my whole life, really. I can’t remember a time when my heart didn’t stutter when I saw you, or a time that I didn’t want to be by your side. Nobody else has ever come close to the way I feel about you, and nobody else will. You’re my forever, Louis. Loving you is all i’ve ever known, all i’ve ever done, and I can’t imagine not loving you. I can’t imagine not coming home to you, not waking up to you, not falling asleep with you in my arms, not cooking for you, not having to fix your mess once you try to cook for me. I just can’t possibly imagine loving another. You’re my best friend, Lou, and the love of my life, and I have never felt luckier.” Harry finishes, a stray tear rolling down his cheek as he pours his heart out to the love of his life in front of all of his friends and families.  
He takes the ring and slides onto Louis’ finger, hearing his Mother’s sobs as he does so.  
Louis coughs to clear his throat and wipes the tears running down his cheeks before he begins.  
“Harry, I’m not gonna be as good at this as you are. All I know is I love you, I love you much, to think about being without you causes me actual pain and I know that probably isn’t normal but I can’t imagine being without you. You’re my home, Harry. Seeing you feels like coming home, and that’s how it’s always felt. I promise to never leave you, I promise to make sure you always feel loved, and respected, and cared for. There is no one in this world I would rather spend my life with than you, Harry Styles.” Louis finishes, crying more than he would have liked to but he knew he was going to be emotional as he married his best friend. He has to tilt his head up slightly to look up at Harry but he can see his eyes rimmed red and tears falling down his cheeks, a few falling off his chin and leaving tiny wet blotches on his collar. Louis takes the ring and puts it on Harry’s already ring clad hand with shaky fingers.  
The Priest breaks their moment, trying to move things on a little “Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have, the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom”  
With that, Harry grab Louis and tips him slightly downwards, kissing him like he’d seen in the movies, making Louis laugh against his husbands lips.  
“I love you” Harry whispers against Louis lips.  
“I love you too, always.” Louis whispers back.  
“Promise?” Harry smiles  
“I promise.” Louis smiles back at his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter - @healyswheelies


End file.
